godfather_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Harvey Dent
Harvey "Two-Face" Dent is an American gang boss from New York City who was formerly the District Attorney of the city. Nicknamed "Two-Face" because half of his face was burnt in a fire, he went insane and became a vicious man who decided the fates of his victims with the flip of a coin. Biography Dent was born in New York City to a rich family, and he became a politician. Admitted to the bar, he became a District Attorney for the city, and launched a crusade to imprison all organized crime figures such as Salvatore Maroni, The Chechen, Michael Gambol, and other small racketeers. In 1992 he attempted to gain a subpoena on mob boss Rupert Thorne, but he began to succumb to anger as he campaigned for the elections for DA. His split personality led to his taking of psychiatrist interviews, although it could not help his violent impulses. Eventually, he was called by Thorne and forced to go to his hideout or else have his secret meetings with the psychiatrist revealed to the public. During his attempt to kill Thorne, a man shot an electric box; the wires hit a dangerous chemical vat, and an explosion was set off, burning half of Dent's face. Dent was left with two faces, and he began to obsess over flipping a coin to decide his choices. As "Two-Face", Dent robbed fronts belonging to Thorne such as the Gemini Jewelers and The Two's Club, and when he ran out of rackets to rob, he went to steal Thorne's files. Dent caught the files and headed to his base, where he hid them. But Thorne found out where Dent was through tricking his girlfriend Grace into setting off a beeper, and he forced Dent to give him the files. Dent was stopped from killing throne by Bruce Wayne, who used his "Batman" identity to stop him. He imprisoned Dent and Thorne's men, but Dent was not done with his criminality. He was eventually imprisoned after a failed bank robbery in 2009 and Dent was sent to Blackgate Prison. When Hugo Strange opened "Arkham City", a former slum turned into a residence for all of the inmates of Arkham Asylum and Blackgate (it was the intent of the government to have the inmates kill each other there and stay away from society), Dent was one of the men sent there, and he reunited with his crew. He was tied to the ceiling above a vat of chemicals by Selina Kyle, alias "Catwoman", because he wanted to keep her away from the passcodes to his secret vault. His gang was weakened with his temporary downfall, but after the deaths of Strange and his rival "the Joker", Dent assumed control of many of The Joker's men (although The Joker's gang still remained strong). His gang was neutral, as they did not want to fight Oswald Cobblepot's gang to start a new conflict, ending the Arkham City gang wars. Dent was held in a temporary holding facility until Arkham Asylum and Blackgate Prison were cleared for reopening. Category:Gangsters Category:Americans